nitromessteamlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tank Parts
Tank Parts are special parts of a Tank that do not count as tank armor. Health Crate Health Crate are a type of Block in Steamlands. Health Crates appear as an Iron 2x2 Block with a silver wrench on it. They are usually spawned when the player defeats an enemy Tank. When spawned, the drop to the ground with a parachute attached to the top. It will drop all the way to the ground, then just stand there. When it is clicked, all Tank Blocks, the Engine Room, and Guns are replenished to full health. Sometimes, the Health Crate will not drop and the next Tank will come out, then probably the Health Crate will drop. A Health Crate will drop even when the player completed the level. To conserve time and repair more blocks at once, the player can attach blocks to their tank then click the Health Crate, which will health replenish all damaged Blocks. If the player moves away from the health crate, it will begin to flash and eventually disappear if not clicked. V.I.P.Edit V.I.P. is a delicate block on Steamlands. The V.I.P. Block makes very few appearances in Steamlands. The Block has a square headed man and a square headed woman with hair, nicely dressed and sipping tea. The background of the block is made of wood, and between the two in the box is a table with two tea cups. The Women will frequently sip tea as the player moves. The block is the size of six 1x1 blocks, or one 2x2 block and two 1x1 blocks. The block is very delicate, and has a low health of 100 which cannot be increased by upgrades as no upgrades exist. The Block cannot be dropped on the ground or destroyed. If any of those is done so, the Block will close and the two will leave furious, holding their bags and walking off. Usually if this happens, the player will fail the level and have to restart, as the objective of the level is usually to transport the block through the level safely. The block is the same size as the Engine Room, and is one of two delicate blocks in Steamlands. Beta In a preview for Steamlands, the man didn't have hat. Munitions Munitions are a delicate block in Steamlands. Munitions make very few appearances in Steamlands. The block has many explosives in it, with two cherry bombs on the right side of the box, two red liquid containers of some sort on the stacked on top of each other on left side, and two barrels stacked on each other also next to the containers. A Skull-and-crossbones sign is present above the cherry bombs, denoting the danger of the explosives. The block is very delicate, and has a low health of 100 which cannot be increased by upgrades as no upgrades exist. The Block cannot be dropped on the ground or destroyed. If any of these happen the block will explode, if dropped on the ground it will explode on contact. If this happens, the player will fail the level and have to restart, as the objective of the level is usually to transport the block through the level safely to the end. The block is the same size as the [[Engine Room|Engine munition Room, and is one of two delicate blocks in Steamlands. Boosters :Main Page: Boosters (Steamlands) Robot Eye :See also: Tank Armor#Robot Armor Robot Eyes are a tank part in Steamlands. Robot Eyes have the appearance of a red eye seeing out of armor. Robot Eyes are made on an Iron block and act as a Booster, only providing a much bigger power radius. There health starts at 400 and cannot be increased as no shop items exist for it. Robot Armor also exists for it, although it doesn't add any extra ability being on top of a Robot Eye. Robot Eyes come in two variations which are pretty much the same, Left and Right Robot Eyes. Left Robot Eyes have their red eye looking left, while Right has theirs looking right. A Flag in Steamlands depicts two Left and Right Robot Eyes side by side.